Werbespots
Bereits seit dem ersten Grand-Theft-Auto-Teil gibt es sogenannte Commercials (dt. Werbespots), die man sich im Fernseh- und Radioprogramm der privaten Sender anhören kann. Es gibt nicht viele Radiostationen, die keine Werbung senden, aber ein paar derjenigen sind hier aufgelistet: Fresh 105 FM, K-Jah (2001), MSX FM, Paradise FM, Rise FM (2001) und VCPR. Viele der Commercials lehnen an echte Firmen an, während andere völlig frei erfunden sind. Die meisten haben einen speziellen Humor intus, z.B. die Spots der Anwaltskanzleien in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Radiowerbespots Alle Commercials, die je im regulären Radioprogramm zu finden sind, sind hier aufgelistet. 3 * 3° World Bank A * Al Dente’s * Abbigo Brokerage and Pawn * Alco Patch * Alcotine Patch * American Bank of Los Santos * America’s next Top Hooker (Al Vanik als Voiceover) * Ammu-Nation (sechs, Ron Reeve) * Angel and the Knight * Antrag 421 * Antrag 602 (Mike Blakeney) * Antrag 832 * Aroma Therapy * Athena 200’s (Jay Wright) B * BabiesOvernight.com (zwei Spots) * Banging Trash Can Lids for an Hour! (KD Bowe) * Bathtub Gin Still * BitterSweet (zwei Stück) * BJ Smith’s „Fit for Football“ (Lawrence Taylor) * BJ Smith’s „Used Autos“ (Lawrence Taylor) * Blotto’s (drei) * Blox (Chris Difate & Lazlow) * Bouge Cologne * Brucie’s Executive Lifestyle Autos (Timothy Adams; zwei Spots) * Buy American! (drei, Jonathan Hanst) C * Cake (zwei) * Camus Jeans * Carbon Date * Carcer City (Lucien Jones) * Castrodone * Chateau de Buff (zwei) * Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People’s Safety (vier) * Civil Service * Cluckin’ Bell (zwei) * Commando Pest Eradication * Commemorative Miniatures * Complete the Look (fünf, Greg Schweizer und Shelley Miller) * Crazy CJ’s * Creative Plastic Surgery * Credex Gold * Cryogenics * Crimson Executive Spouse Indemnity Services * Crowfest ’98 (Gregg Martin) D * Degenatron (Chris Ferrante, Laura Paterson, James Ferrante, Mike Ferrante und Ron Reeve) * DeKoch Diamonds * Delio & Furax * Die Barfs (zwei) * Dilettante (KD Bowe) * Discount Adventure Cruises * DNA Food * DNA Search * Domestobot * Dormatron * Double Alt Logger * DragonBrain (Jeff Berlin) * Dreamakers E * El Chamuco Roboto (AJ Allen) * Electrolyte * Enduro Dong * Epsilon Program (drei, Fred Melamed und Jonatahan Hanst) * Equanox * Eris Pump Up Shoes (Sean R. Lynch) * Eris Running Shoes (Alana Silvestro und Sean R. Lynch) * Eugenics (zwei Stück) * Evacuator (Brian Thomas und Randy Pearlstein) * Executive Intruder Extermination Services * Exploder Survival Knife (Doris Woo, Jeff Berlin und Randy Hale) * Exploder: Evacuator Teil 2 (Doris Woo, Jeff Berlin, Randy Hale und Ron Reeve) * Excelsior Extreme 9 (zwei Spots auf Russisch und Spanisch) * eXsorbeo F * Facari Film * Farewell Ranch * Fast-Forward (Alex Anthony) * Feel All Great Sports (zwei) * Feinberg & Van Wyck Realty (C.T. Taylor) * Fernando’s Medallion Man (Frank Chavez) * Fernando’s New Beginnings (Frank Chavez) * FLEECA (vier Spots) * Flipperd Off * Fruit LC G * Giggle Cream (zwei) * Glory Hole Theme Park (zwei, Mike Blakeney) * Grin H * Hampshire Nannies (Dan Houser) * Hamster Harem * Helmut Schein (Jodie Shawback) * Herr Gruber’s Spa * Horn (vier Spots: zwei auf Englisch und jeweils zwei auf Russisch und Spanisch) * House of Tomorrow (Jonathan Hanst) * Hush I * Impanté Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2 * I’m Rich (Al Vanik als Station-Voice und Les Gunn als Voiceover) * In the Future, there will be Robots (John Mauceri) * Intergalactic Wrestling Title * Inversion Therapy (Danny Burstein) J * Janus * Jizz Drive * John Hunter (zwei Stück; Eric Edwards) * Just the Five of Us (Kevin Straley, Jene Hillgreen, John Mauceri, Josh Clark und Shelley Miller) K * Kilimanjaro (zwei, Shelley Miller) * Knife after Dark (Chris Ferrante, Gerald Cosgrove und Jeff Berlin) * Koala (Shelley Miller) L * Land Roamer * Law (drei, Jeff Berlin) * Learn Redneck Pretty Fast * Liberty City Gun Club * Liberty City Police Department (zwei, Ron Reeve) * Liberty City Survivor (zwei, Jeff Berlin) * Lipurgex (zwei Stück) * Little Lacy Surprise * Logger Beer (Ed McMann) * Logger Light (Ed McMann) * Love Fist Tour (Joe Kelly) * Lustrous (zwei, DJ Pooh) M * Maibatsu Monstrosity (zwei, Laura Bykowski und Shelley Miller) * Maibatsu Thunder (Ed McMann und Shelley Miller) * Maibatsu Whoom (zwei) * Ma’s Fuego (Ed McMann) * Male Aroma Therapy * Medicate Me (KD Bowe als Voiceover) * Medieval Millennium Fair (Gerry Cosgrove) * Michael Graves (zwei Spots) * Midlife Crisis Center (Jonathan Hanst) * Mike Andrews (zwei) * Mollis * Momendoc * Mummific (zwei Spots) * Musty Pines * My five Uncles N * National Union of Contemporary Arts (zwei Spots) O * Orgasmo Bars P * PastMaster (zwei) * Pastor Richards Salvation Statue Fund (zwei, David Green) * Perk-Up * PetsOvernight.com (fünf, Chris Silvestro und Gerry Cosgrove) * Petstuffers (Alice Saltzman und Gerald Cosgrove) * Pilgrim’s Pantry (zwei) * Pißwasser (zwei Spots; Anthony Cumia) * Pit Bomb * Pit Stick * Pizza Cake * Plug (Lazlow) * Popping (KD Bowe als Voiceover) * Pogo the Monkey (Maria Chambers) * Princess Robot Bubblegum and the horny radioactive Plant (zwei Spots) * Psychic * Public Service Announcement: Ihr Kind braucht ein Auto * Public Service Announcement: Ist Ihr Kind kommunistisch? * Public Service Announcement: Jock Cranley * Push-Up R * RAILS * Rakin’ & Ponzer * Rapidite * Redwood Cigarettes * Redwood Junior (Ed McMann) * Relax Power X Motorized Scooter (zwei Spots) * Release Gum * Renegade/Sweat (Jeff Berlin) * Robard’s Import/Export (Peter Silvestro) * Rocket Fuel * Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts S * Salivex (Amy Salzman, Gerald Cosgrove, Kate Dukish, Lance Williams und Shelley Miller) * San Andreas Telephone (vier) * Shady Acres (Burt Reynolds) * Silky Milky * Sissy Sprits (Brian Thomas) * Sooth * Space Monkey Seven * Sprunk * Starfish Resort and Casino * SWAPMEET (zwei, Jonathan Hanst) * Swinging Puppets * Synth & Son (Alex Anthony) T * The Cavern of Sorrow * The Crazy Cock * The Mainframe (Jeff Berlin) * The Men’s Room (Bill Ratner als Station-Voice und John Zurhellen als Jeremy St. Ives) * The Science of Crime (zwei Stück) * The Serrated Edge * The Suburbs * Think your Way to Success (Adam Davidson, Doris Harrison und Peter Silvestro) * Thors Norse Power Program (Ben Krech, Frank Fava und Kate Dukish) * Trackify (zwei Spots) * Tropicarcinoma * Twilight Knife U * Ultimate Disc in the Dark * United States Army (drei, Ron Reeve) V * Venturas Poker Challenge (Jeff Bottoms als Troy Burger, Bill Ratner als Station-Voice und Rob Webb als Malcolm Fitzherbert) * VIG Insurance (Ed McMann) * Vindication * VIP Luxury Ringtones (zwei Spots) * Vivisection W * Waning with the Stars (zwei Stück; Jeff David als Station-Voice) * Weazel News (Jeff David als Station-Voice) * Wing it (Jonathan Hanst) * Whiz Wireless Communication (drei Spots: einer auf Spanisch und zwei auf Englisch; Shelley Miller) * WTF Y * Yuppie and the Alien (Lazlow, Pete Gustin, Randy Hole und Richard Kruger) Z * Zebra Bar (zwei, Ed McMann) * ZiT (Bryan Apple) * Zoom Zoom Fernsehwerbespots Alle Commercials, die im regulären Fernsehprogramm zu finden sind, sind hier aufgelistet. * Burger Shot * Crow Reunion * Excelsior Extreme 9 (C.T. Taylor) * John Hunter (Eric Edwards) * Michael Graves * VIP Luxury Ringtones * VIG Insurance * Whiz Wireless Communication Kategorie:Werbespots